


Endless Day

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: Gladiolus's days become a little more interesting.





	Endless Day

Day 0

You grunted, standing on the tips of your babydoll shoes, trying your hardest to get the red spine book. Your pastel pink finger nails barely getting the item, only to gasp, as a large tan hand suddenly reached out plucking the book off for you. Turning as you had to step back to look at the giant man beside you, your book currently in his hand.

“This the one you’re after?”

He was so tall, easily dwarfing you, you hardly came to his shoulder, your small hand reaching to grab the book, as you noticed the large fingers took over much of the book. “Thank you.”

A huge smile played over his face, “So what is that?”

Your eyes lit up, as you beamed, explaining the book excitedly without trying to give away the plot, the tall man following after you as you went to the counter to pay conversating. His arms full of books himself, the two of you paying, still in conversation about your favorite books.

“Too bad that’s the last copy, it sounds interesting.” He chuckled, holding the door open for you, as you exited the bookshop.

You turned to the large man, your eyes fluttering as you reached into your reusable shopping basket, pulling out the red book. “Please barrow it, I’ve read it hundreds of times.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmhm, just so long as you tell me your name.” You giggled, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“Gladiolus, and you?”

You smiled giving your name, a name like Gladiolus seemed to fit him perfectly,

Day 7

Gladiolus groaned, as he ran through the streets of Insomnia, his phone clinched tightly in his hand, he was only 15 minutes late, maybe you were still there! As he skipped through the park, avoiding couples, and vaulting children, he saw you there, sitting on the park bench, a lilac sundress to your knees, a pair of flats on your feet, a large sunhat on your head.

“Y/N, sorry I’m late!” He called, he was running late due to an issue at the Castle with a visiting Princess that just couldn’t seem to understand that Prince Noctis was off the market now.

He watched you stand from the bench, dusting out your dress, before turning to him with a large smile outlined in pink, “You’re fine! Perfectly on time, I was worried I’d be too early.”

Gladiolus beamed, as he motioned toward the walkway, you had both opted for a walk in the park for your first date. The man had actually gotten the nerve to ask you, when he returned the book, having slipped is number between the pages. The man almost suffered a heart attack, when you texted him late that night.

As the two of you moved through the park, Gladiolus looked down to you, you looked so cute, and so small, where you smaller that Iris? His large hand reached out to your small one hanging by your side, his pointer finger reaching out to your pinky, as he wrapped it around your small finger.

His heart seemed to skip a beat as you turned to him with large eyes, before wrapping your small hand within his own, watching as it engulfed the small manicured hand.

Day 39

You panted heavily, following after the man, you had traded your normal cute fluffy dresses for what you hoped was an adorable one piece knock off park ranger attire, leggings and calf high army boots. Trying to go with the flow of what your boyfriend had picked as your grand date for the evening, since he had the weekend off.

You promised him that you were fine with whatever, but maybe you should have mentioned that hiking up a mountain the size of the castle was a little out of your range. The most exercise you got was from rearranging your mountain of stuff animals at home on your bed.

“You okay?” Gladiolus chuckled, reaching a hand out, as you nodded. “Hurry, I don’t want you to miss the best part.”

You nodded, again, taking his hand, as he begun to pace up the mountain, one of his single strides matched 4 of your own, you both must have looked a sight, going up the mountain side. This tall hunk of a man, being chased after his small fluffy girlfriend.

As you reached the cliff he was leading you both toward, a large boulder overlooking the forest as to which you had currently hiked through. It looked like a landscape painting, yet hundreds of times more beautiful, the colors playing against each other.

“Gladiolus this is beautiful!” You beamed, as he led you over to a large boulder. You watched as he jumped up first, crossing his legs before leaning over, pulling you up before depositing you in his lap.

“I think so too, but it’s perfection with you.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist, resting his chin between your pigtails.

The two of you sat like that until the sunset, and the stars begun to play in the sky.

Day 93

“I mean who else could put up with this guy?” Prompto chuckled playfully to Gladiolus.

Ignis adjusted his dress shirt, as he sat at the restaurant’s table, “She must be quite the excitement if she’s caught your eye so well.”

“Or she’s completely insane.” Noctis cracked, fidgeting with his collar of his dress shirt, sitting beside Prompto.

Gladiolus chuckled, nothing his friends could say would ruin this, he was going to introduce you to his them, no other girl got this honor. So the fact that he sat up this meet and greet at the one of the nicest restaurants in the city, and talked so highly of you, made the others wonder just what kind of woman the big guy fell for.

“She’s gotta be strong and super sassy to deal with you.” Prompto stated, “Or like some kind of model.”

Gladiolus chuckled, as he looked to the private room door, where his group was currently held up, only to smile as the maitre d entered the room, leading you in. You looked so cute, in your navy blue cocktail dress, cute little pearls around your neck, red lipstick on your lips, as you smiled sweetly toward the table, hands clenching at your small clutch.

“Y/n!” Gladiolus called, as he moved over to you, clearing the room quickly, as he leaned down placing a kiss to your cheek taking your clutch. “Nervous?”

You wrapped your arm around the man’s strong arm, that he offered, “A little, what if they don’t like me?”

“I don’t care, I like you.”

You smiled, as the big guy led you over to the table, where everyone was already staring at you as you both drew closer all 3 of them moved to their feet. You quickly recognized the darker hair man, as the Prince stopping before the table, as you removed one hand from Gladiolus’ bicep, which you currently had a death grip on. Holding out the hem of your skirt and petticoat underneath.

Nodding your head, as bowed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Prince Noctis.” You called in your soft sweet voice, so at odds with your boyfriend, watching those blue eyes studying you, before a small smile.

“You too.”

A smile on your face, Gladiolus was right, Noctis was actually just any other guy, but with a title. Your eyes turned to the spectacle man, who was almost as tall as your Gladiolus, as he held out his hand.

“Ignis Scientia.” He introduced himself, as he placed a kiss to the back of your hand as you introduce yourself. “We’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

You giggled softly, “I hope it was all pleasant.” 

Gladiolus chuckled as he patted your hand still holding onto his bicep, “That runt over there is Prompto.”

You held out your small manicured hand to the blonde who was staring at you, almost as if you were a Chocobo. “It’s nice to meet you Prompto.” You smile, as he almost on autopilot reached out taking your small hand.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Here, babe.” Gladiolus called, leading you over to the two empty seats between Ignis and Prompto. The man holding out your chair, as you sat down beside Prompto, almost immediately a menu being placed in your hands by the waiter.

Gladiolus chuckled, as he sat between you and Ignis, the others seemed to really take a shine to you, as your soft voice entered into the conversation. Entertaining Prompto with a giggle every so often, a smile to Ignis as you answered his questions. While Noctis seemed rather happy you treated him like anyone else, and dropped the honors after that one permission.

“It’s just amazing that, the big guy would get someone as awesome as you.” Prompto laughed, seeing the large guy hold your small pink cardigan as you all departed for the evening.

Gladiolus watched as you placed a hand to your red lips giggling softly, “I’m the lucky one.” 

Day 308

“Thank you so much for worrying Ignis.” You smiled, sitting in the man’s office, as he placed a cup of tea before you.

“It’s the least I can do after you came all this way to pick him up.” Ignis smiled.

“It’s like the first time that Iris came.” Noctis stated, laid on the couch opposite of you, supposedly hiding from some event.

“Oh, Gladiolus told me about that, it was so sweet of you to look after her Noctis.” You giggled before taking a drink of your tea. Ignis was amazing, he always made such amazing food.,

Everyone in the room turning as Gladiolus entered the room, staring in confusion at his girlfriend on the couch conversing with his friends, as if it were some tea party. “Y/N are you okay?”

You blinked those large eyes, as you approached the man, “I’m sorry, it just started to rain and I knew you left your umbrella at home, so I came to walk you home.”

Gladiolus turned to the others in the room, knowing it was just like the two of them to let you in, and not have you wait outside in the rain. “I’ll be a little longer.”

“Don’t worry about it, Specs and I can keep her entertained.” Noctis stated, as he sat up.

“That is so long as Y/n does not mind.” Ignis replied.

You gasped, “ I don’t want to impose, I really only came to drop off your umbrella.”

“It would be no trouble at all.” Ignis smiled softly.

Day 401

Gladiolus groaned as he sat on the large ottoman in the center of the dressing room of the store you and Iris had dragged him in.

“Iris, come out.” You cooed, to the younger sibling.

“Are you sure that this looks good on me?” Iris asked, as she exited the dressing room.

“You look adorable, isn’t that right Gladdy?” You gasped hands clasped to your chest.

Gladiolus gave a thumbs up, since introducing you to his family all those months ago, the young Amicita took a huge shine to you. He was extremely worried that at the dinner table Iris would be upset at having her older brother stolen from her, yet instead found that she adored your fashion style, and the two of you had scheduled an outing for the next day.

Yet Gladiolus just couldn’t seem to understand why you two always seemed to drag him out on your Girl’s Day.

Day 544

“Babe, I said I’m sorry.” Gladiolus tried again, trying to stop his laugh, you looked so cute when you were grumpy.

“You don’t even know why you’re sorry.” You stated, pouting on the further end of the couch, your arms crossed, sinking into the man’s large tank top shirt. It honestly was a knee length gown on you, and hung low..

“I really don’t.” Gladiolus admitted, causing you to pout even further on your side of the couch.

“Change it!”

“Babe,”

“Change it now, Gladdy!”

Gladiolus chuckled, when you got feisty, your voice actually seemed to raise in octaves, making your already sweet voice, only more adorable. Biting his lip to stifle his laughter as you sent a frustrated glare at the man.

“Babe come on.”

You pouted further into your corner, before an idea sparked to mind, as you whimpered softly, “Gladdy, please.” You whispered, drawing your knees to your chest as you turned large tear filled eyes to the man.

Gladiolus quickly bounced from the couch, as he ran over to his phone, changing the horrid screen saver of you slurping down ramen noodles and winning the large stuff moogle pair for you and Iris, back to the actual cute picture you all took after you didn’t look a mess.

“Better?”

“Much!” You perked up immediately, holding out your arms, allowing the man beyond the cuddle embargo you had put up when you realized the horrid picture he had as his screensaver twenty minutes ago. You couldn’t intimidate like Gladiolus, but you had your ways to get the big guy to do what you wanted.

Day 675

“Carry me.” Gladiolus whined playfully, as he watched you moved back down to the trail to the campsite. He left it all up to you, when you stated that you wanted to lead the way, yet he didn’t complain as he knew where you were, but you unfortunately were lost.

“Gladiolus, I can’t carry you.” You called over your shoulder, you got this, than Gladdy couldn’t say you were just some city girl. You’d prove your handsome boyfriend, even if you died trying! And at this time it was more than likely going to happen.

“But my feet hurt.” Gladiolus replied.

“Are you imitating me?”

“Maybe…”

“When have I ever said my feet hurt?” You asked, checking the large boulder, did you pass that before?

“I just assume they always do, since all you wear are your heels.”

“I’m wearing boots!” You gasped offend, “We can’t all live off of 5 pairs of shoes Gladdy!”

“And I don’t understand how someone can have over 50 and still buy more.” He chuckled back, this was a conversation you both had frequently.

“I need them! You expect me to wear peep toe booties, with a cocktail navy dress?”

“I didn’t understand any of those words.”

You gave a playful frustrated groan, before looking over your shoulder sticking your tounge out to the man.

“Better put that away before I find some place to put it.” He smirked, as you gasped in mock horror.

“I am a lady, you ruffian! How dare you speak to me in such a tone! I shall give you such a lashing.”

Gladiolus chuckled as he walked over scooping you up over his shoulder, “I can think of something that needs lashings.”

“Gladdy!” You gasp, as a large hand swats your butt before he turned in the opposite direction. “Wait! You let me lead us in the wrong direction on purpose!”

Day 906

“You’re kidding me,”

“I promise I’m not.” You stated, holding the long bow, “My mother made me take lessons for years, I’m a pretty good shot.”

“I believe her!” Prompto cheered, as you called out a thanks to the blonde, it still threw you off that you were older than him and Ignis.

“Shall that bow prove fine for you, Y/N?” Ignis called.

“Yes, thank you.”

“All right, if you hit a bullseye, I’ll go shoe shopping with you, and I’ll take you to that cafe you’ve been dying to go to.” Gladiolus chuckled.

“Fine and if I can’t I won’t complain about your ramen addiction for a month, and will stop buying that lemon scent air fresher.”

“How about you stop buying that lemon scented air freshener because it stinks?”

“It smells like lemon cookies!” You protested, refusing to admit it smelled like household cleaner.

Placing the quiver on your back, you turned to the side, lining up your first shot, a perfect bullseyes, yet you really wanted to impress Gladiolus and show off for him and maybe a little to him. Keeping your arm up and body straight, you begun walking, hearing your platforms against the training room floor, as you shot another target, bullseye, than another, and another. Moving back to your first target, as you pulled your final arrow. Releasing it with a hard ‘thwack’ as it launched across the room, sticking to the end of the previous arrow.

“Oh boo!” You pouted, stomping a foot, “That should have went through.”

“That was incredible!” Prompto yelled in disbelief, causing you to jump, clinching the long bow to your chest, eyes widen like a scared deer.

“Remarkable, y/n.” Ignis called, applauding you, as your frighten deer sense disappeared.

“She might be a better shot than you, Prompt.” Noctis chuckled.

You blushed at the praise, maybe sneaking off with Iris to train every so often was paying off. Turning those large eyes to Gladiolus, you hardly got his name out before the man leaned forward cupping your face before pulling you into a kiss.

Day 1131

Gladiolus had been acting strange, and not his normal Gladiolus strange, the big guy had been fidgety and often left the house earlier, and arrived well after you went to bed. It felt as if you hadn’t seen the man in about 4 weeks. Than all of the sudden, he demands you drop all plans for this weekend and meet him at the park.

So here you sat by the large fountain, swinging your legs underneath your almost floor length tea dress meets ballgown, as you looked around for the large guy, he told you to dress nice, maybe you overdid it? Only to turn as you heard him calling you from the other side of the park, wearing the jacket you bought him, but it was so hot out.

“Gladdy.” You cheered, as he stood before you, “You look hot.”

Gladiolus chuckled, as he smoothed back his mohawk, “Only for you babe.”

You wanted to pout, but it only became a giggle, than a gasp as he knelt before you, “Gladiolus?”

“What, my shoes untied.” He stated tying his dress shoes.

This time you gave a playful pout, puffing up your cheeks, as you begun playfully swatting at his shoulders, even kneeling he came up to your shoulders. “You jerk!”

Gladiolus caught your playful attack, as he pulled you close, placing a kiss against your puffy cheek, “Have I ever told you that you’re super cute when you’re pouty?”

You stuck your tongue out to the man, as he stood, your arm immediately going into his, as you rested your head against his bicep, “So where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Gladiolus replied, happy that you followed his instructions to put on your fancy clothes, because at this moment he was dying in all the layers he was wearing.

You had to admit, your Gladdy went all out to apologize for his absence in the last few weeks.

And outdoor restaurant, you table sat in the middle of a gazebo in the center of a lake. It was a combination of you and the big guy, romance and atmosphere for you, wild nature for him. You had all the time to gaze over the area where you just had a full course meal, before your large hunk of a boyfriend excused himself away to the bathroom. Wondering what was taking him so long.

“I hope he didn’t get sick.” You muttered, gasping as you turned hearing someone call your name,seeing a waitress. “Yes?”

“Please follow me, Mr. Amicitia requested your presence.”

You panicked, maybe he was sick, the guy lived off of ramen noodles, no matter how hard you tried to hide them. Following the waitress, across the boardwalk, as she seemed to be leading you further from the restaurant and further down the lake to a large gazebo, covered in white curtains.

“Mr. Amicitia is waiting for you.” The waitress called, as she parted the curtain only enough to allow you in.

As your eyes adjusted to the dim lantern lighting, you almost stumbled over your dress as you noticed Gladiolus center stage, kneeling in a white tuxedo, his hair smooth back from his face, holding a ring box.

“Gladdy,” You cried, stepping forward, hands to your mouth, as you tried stopping the tears, only to feel a few slip as he took your hand in one of his own.

“You are the first and last thing on my mind, everyday.” Gladiolus replied, that boyish smirk on his face that you fell in love with.“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Tears began to fall, your hands shaking as he slipped the small ring on your finger, admiring the band and gem in the center, that held a small stem of gladiolus. “Gladiolus.”

Gladiolus chuckled, as he scooped you up, placing a kiss to your lips, only to laugh as you flinched in his arms, at the loud popping noises. Your large eyes widen in shock, as everyone came from their hiding places applauding your new union.

“Smile!” Prompto called, as he lifted his trusty camera snapping a picture of the newly engaged couple.

Day 1251

“…Husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.”

You didn’t even have time to squeak, as you felt Gladiolus dip you rather low, pressing his first kiss to his wife’s lips. Large eyes, and a blushing bride stood before all your family and friends, as you gasped feeling Gladiolus scoop you up in his arms, before quickly sprinting down the alley to your awaiting limo.

“I could have walked, Mr. Amicitia.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to have a little pre-honeymoon fun, Mrs. Amicitia.” Gladiolus chuckled, ducking into the car. “You always look so beautiful, but now.”

“Gladdy,” You cooed, as you cupped his face, “I only dress fancy for you.” 

Gladiolus chuckled, as he pulled his small wife into his lap, pressing his lips to your own, pulling back as he whispered against your lips, “This is one of the best days of my life.”

You tilted your head, “One of the best?”

Gladiolus chuckled as he pulled you closer, “Yes, and I would like to make more.”


End file.
